The Life Of Harriet Hedgehog
by hrrfanfictionmaker
Summary: this is a story of a young hedgehog by the name of Harriet Hedgehog my insperation for harriet goes to /272579020-sonic-boys-x-reader-sonic-x-daughter-reader-bath and the fanfiction image insperation goes to /system509/art/Welcome-to-your-new-home-809417785 i also added in a few extra charecters just like i did in Lauren Shiba's Big Adventure
1. Chapter 1

chapter one-the newest addition

sonic was walking home after a long battle with eggman when he got a phonecall from cream now 15 years old so he answers it

sonic: hey cream

cream: (excited) sonic you're not gonna believe this

sonic: what is it

cream: (excited) well you know how amy told you she wasn't feeling well

sonic: yeah

cream: (excited) well there's something else you must know

sonic: what is it

cream took a deep breath before she could finish her sentence

cream: (excited) SHE'S PREGNANT!

sonic then went overly excited jumping up and down and roaring with excitement

sonic: (excited) is it true

cream: (excited) yes really she told me you have to get home now

sonic: (excited) okay okay i'm coming

he then hung up and ran at lightning speed back home where he amy in bed with a smile on her face and cream on a chair smiling too

sonic went up to amy and hug her

sonic: congratulations sweetheart

amy: thank you honey

cream: this is gonna be a great miracle

4 MONTHS LATER

pregnant amy was with sonic walking through the hallway with her eyes closed

amy: can I look now honey

sonic: sorry my sweet it can't be a surprise if you look at it now

they both then go into a little room

sonic: okay amy you can look now

amy then opened her eyes and her heart melted as she look around the room

amy: it's beautiful

sonic and tails had been preparing a nursery for the baby sonic did all the walls and tails built a crib, a playpen and a 2 highchairs just in case sonic and amy get twins

sonic: me and tails had been working on it all day and all night

amy: you must have been very tired

sonic: yep (yawns) of course I was

amy: (giggles) well let's not be too tired

she rubs the baby bump on her stomach

amy: we only have 3 months until our little one comes

sonic: of course

3 MONTHS LATER

sonic was running really really fast with shadow not far behind

shadow: what's your rush mister speedy

sonic: my wife is in labour and I have to get there on time

shadow: oh the same thing you said when cream was born eh

sonic: shut up

sonic then saw the hospital

sonic: there it is hold on sweetheart i'm coming

he then rushes to the hospital leaving shadow behind who decided to stop

shadow: he is such a pest (scoffs)

when sonic got to delivery room he saw amy in the hospital bed holding a red baby hedgehog smiling and cream with her mother vanilla smiling as well the nurse then came up to sonic

nurse: congratulations mister hedgehog it's a beautiful baby girl

sonic then smiles and walks up to his wife still holding the baby

amy: she's such a dream

sonic: a perfect dream

cream then felt the baby's fur

cream: she's so soft mom

vanillia: she's so cute

nurse: what do you plan on naming her

amy then smiles at her baby and lifts her into the air

amy: harriet

nurse: (nods her head) perfect name harriet it is

everyone awed as the young baby harriet slept peacefully in amy's arms

in the next chapter: amy takes harriet home with teenage cream for the very first time and cream also helps amy with harriet while sonic is busy fighting eggman


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two-welcome home

after some time at the hospital it was finally time to take harriet home

amy drove into the backyard of her home with cream holding harriet both cream and amy carrying harriet go inside amy's house and amy looked at harriet smiling

amy: welcome to your new home my little harriet do you like it

harriet then giggled and clapped as cream then chuckles

cream: I think that smile count as a yes

amy: guess so

then they both catch a wiff of something awful

amy: I think someone needs a changing

(writer: don't judge me)

cream: i'll help you have a rest and i'll get her changed

amy: oh okay then

amy then gives harriet to cream

amy: do you know how change a baby

cream: of course I learnt it from my past times

both of them giggle as amy then looks at harriet

amy: alright sweetie mommy's going to have a little rest while cream gets you changed

amy then went to the living room to rest as cream then went to the washroom she laid harriet on a table and began to change her after changing her cream picked harriet up

cream: there you go harri warri all nice and clean

harriet then looks around

cream: oh I bet you're wondering where daddy is

harriet nods

cream: well daddy had to fight eggman to protect you but don't worry he'll be home soon

harriet then smiles

cream: come on let's go see mommy

harriet then giggles as cream then took harriet to see amy In the living room

in the next chapter: it's harriet's 1st birthday and her parents have a big surprise for her


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three-happy birthday harriet

one night vanilla carried harriet into the living room with her hand covering harriet's eyes

vanilla: keep those eyes closed sweetheart it can't be a surprise if you're eyes are open

then they got to the living room

vanilla: okay sweetheart you can look now

vanilla took her hand off of harriet's eyes and what harriet saw was a group of people, cream, her mom and dad and loads of decorations

everyone: surprise!

sonic and amy: happy birthday our little hedgehog!

harriet smiled then she chuckled and clapped

then the party started harriet was busy playing with princess Elise

harriet crawled over to a diamond and touched it

harriet: (chuckling)

Elise: that's right honey you found the diamond i'm so proud of you

statler and wardorf were having a usual sit down

statler: remind me again why we were invited to this party

wardorf: eh because that blue thing promised us we would make a guest appearance in this fanfiction

statler and wardorf then laugh together (as always)

meanwhile sonic, amy, cream, vanilla and tails were sitting down together

cream: mom, amy, sonic

cream held out her hand to vanilla, amy and sonic showing a ring

cream: tails and I decided to marry

vanilla: (gasps) that's so beautiful honey

amy: i'll get everything for the wedding

sonic: awesome little bro

tails: thanks sonic

just then amy's watch starts beeping as she stands up

amy: (to herself) oh it's time (to everyone) okay guys time for the cake!

tucker: alright I wonder what the cake taste like

Jackson then put his hand on tucker's shoulder

Jackson: tucker you know what happens when you eat a slice of cake

tucker: i'll be fine Jackson

then everyone went to the kitchen to see the cake

in the next chapter: sonic, amy and harriet have been invited to tails and cream's wedding now this is gonna be one BIG show!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four-the wedding

one day sonic was playing with harriet when amy came in very excited

amy: honeys you won't believe what came in the mail

sonic: what is it amy

harriet looked confused

amy: 3 invitations to tails and cream's wedding at the beach

sonic was amazed and harriet became excited amy went over to harriet and picked her up

amy: come on harriet let's get you into your swimsuit

sonic: i'll get my swimming shorts ready

amy: okay sweetheart

amy then carried harriet into harriet's room to get harriet changed into her swimsuit

a few minutes later they got to the beach and everyone was there cream, tails, vanilla and everyone else

amy: it's so warm today

sonic: it sure is

amy then saw chip and gadget carrying their baby son harry walking over to them

amy: hi gadget

gadget: hi amy

amy then hugged gadget as gadget hugged back

gadget: man I haven't seen you since graduation 5 years ago

amy: me neither

chip: who's this gadget

gadget: oh honey this is my friend amy who used to go to college with me

sonic: you must have got an invitation too

chip: yes my friend of course we did

then harry started crying

amy: uh oh

both gadget and chip then stroked harry's fur

gadget: oh no honey don't cry sh sh sh sh

chip: it's alright son

harriet then hugged harry as soft as she could

sonic: harriet what are you doing sweetheart

gadget: I think your daughter making our son feel better

then harry stopped crying, smiled and hugged harriet back

chip: I guess they are becoming good friends are they

gadget: they sure are

then mavis came carrying her 5 year old son dennis

mavis: hi amy, gadget

gadget: hi mavis

amy: how's everything going

mavis: pretty good

she then looks at dennis in her arms

mavis: say hi sweetie

dennis: (shyly) hi

mavis then stroked dennis' hair

mavis: (smiles) it's okay sweetheart don't be shy

sonic: where's johnny anyway

mavis: he had to help dad in the hotel

sonic: oh alright then

then and RJ and heather carrying their baby daughter stephanie came by

RJ: how's everything going girls

mavis: very good RJ hi heather how are you doing

heather: pretty fine just got our daughter fed before we got here

gadget: good to know

then misty carrying her 3 year old daughter harriet came by

misty: come on guys it's time for the wedding to begin

amy: oh right I forgot

misty: oh hi amy who's this

amy: oh this is harriet our lovely daughter

misty then gasps happily as she turned to harriet

misty: look honey her daughter has the same name as you

harriet: (smiles) I can see that mommy

she waves at harriet

harriet: hi little harriet

harriet chuckled and clapped

then everyone went to begin tails and cream's wedding

wedding announcer: tails fox do you happily take cream to be your wonderful wedded wife

tails: I do

wedding announcer: and cream rabbit do you happily take tails to be your wonderful wedded husband

cream: I do

wedding announcer: then I now pronounce you rabbit wife and fox husband you may kiss the bride

tails then kissed cream on the lips as everyone then clapped and cheered

in the next chapter: tails and cream are now married and while both of them are babysitting harriet while amy and sonic are out cream has another big surprise...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5-a go at babysitting

1 year later harriet was 2 years old still practing on her first words

Tuesday night and amy and sonic were ready to go out so cream and her now husband tails were hired to babysit harriet

amy: now remember her milk bottle has to 45% warm and not too hot

cream: got it

sonic: and her bath is at 5 o clock

tails: got it

then amy felt something on her dress she looked down and saw harriet looking at amy with cute sparkling eyes

amy smiled and picked harriet up carrying her

amy: it's alright honey mommy is going to be out for a moment with daddy but she'll be back sweetheart okay

harriet then nodded her head and smiled amy then smiled and gave harriet to cream

cream: (smiles at harriet) we're gonna have so much fun little pumpkin

after amy and sonic left tails was drying up harriet in a towel after he finshied her bath she then got her dressed in her pjs

tails: there you go harriet all warm and cozy

cream then walked up to tails and harriet

cream: honey I have a big surprise

tails: what is it pumpkin

cream: well... I have been keeping it a secret for 4 months but... we're having a baby

tails: well that's a real surpri… wait what

cream then showed her baby bump on her stomach tails then smiled the biggest smile he ever grew as he then spun laughing harriet around in the air full of joy

tails: can you believe it harriet? i'm gonna be a daddy

cream: (rubbing her baby bump) i'm gonna be a mommy

then harriet felt a little tired cream then chuckled and took harriet into her arms

cream: looks like someone's feeling a little tired

then there was a knock at the door meaning harriet's parents have returned to pick up harriet

cream: right on cue

cream, harriet and tails went to the front door and tails answered the door and saw amy and sonic cream smiled and gave harriet to amy who smiled too poking harriet's nose playfully tails told both sonic and amy that cream is pregnant and both amy and sonic were surprised

amy: that's so cool

then suddenly...

harriet: n-new b-baby

everyone then got surprised as amy then spun laughing harriet in the air

amy: you did it harriet you said your first words

sonic: i'm so proud of you sweetheart

cream: she's growing up so fast

tails: yes she is honey

the 4 adults cheered as harriet said her first word

in the next chapter: it's 3 moths later and time for the birth of cream and tails' newborn child


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6-welcome to the world Stephanie Fox-Rabbit

now pregnant cream and amy were just changing harriet in harriet's room on a normal sunday

cream was helping out amy with the changing supplies and making harriet chuckle by tickling her (writer: still don't JUDGE me!) so harriet won't get bored while amy was getting harriet's dipper changed

cream: here's the baby powder amy

amy takes the baby powder

amy: thanks cream

she then added powdered it onto harriet's behind and then takes a dipper and put it onto harriet

amy: there you go honey all clean

harriet then sat up and looked at cream's stomach

harriet: baby baby

cream: (rubs her stomach) yes honey the baby will be coming very shortly

then cream started to feel kicking as she started to breathe very quickly

amy: cream are you alright

cream: amy harriet I think it's time

amy: (gasps) come on harriet

she picked up harriet, grabbed cream by the hand and took the 2 of them out of harriet's room

a few moments later at the hospital friends of cream, friends of tails and harriet are in the hospital waiting

ramona (scott pilgrim's wife) along with her son harry pilgrim were walking down the hospital hallway and harry saw the sega team in the waiting room

harry: mommy what's going on over there

ramona: there just waiting for the nurse honey you don't have to be confused about it

harry: okay mommy

ramona: wanna go get some ice cream

harry: okay mommy

ramona: (chuckles) that's my sweet little angel besides daddy might be waiting for us at the store carpark

both her and harry then go out of the hospital as a nurse then comes to the sega team

nurse: everyone I have an announcement

sonic: so what is it

nurse: it's... it's... it's a girl

everyone in the team then cheers with excitement as cream and tails then come in holding their newborn daughter

vanillia walks up to the 2 and looks at the daughter smiling

vanillia: hello sweetiepie i'm your grandmother and this lovely lady is my daughter and your mommy

harriet: name name

tails: you want to know her name harriet

she nods

tails: her name is Stephanie Fox-Rabbit

harriet chuckled

sonic: shh sweetie you'll wake the baby

harriet then nod and chuckled softly

everyone admired cream and tails' newborn daughter Stephanie Fox-Rabbit

in the next chapter: amy helps cream take care of stephanie while amy is also taking care of harriet


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7-mother daughter quality time

it was 1 year later so harriet was now 3 years old and stephanie was 1 year old

one day at sonic's house amy was playing with harriet when the doorbell rung

harriet: i'll get it mommy

amy: okay sweetie but be careful

harriet ran over to the door super fast and answered the door and waiting for her was cream carrying her daughter stephanie

cream: hi there little harri warri

stephanie: (chuckles)

cream: that's right stepha-boo yes it is

amy then comes in

amy: oh hi cream brought stephanie for a playdate

cream: yes amy but we are only here for 9 minutes since we're going to have dinner at the restaurant down the street with tails

stephanie: (chuckles)

cream: yes sweetheart we're gonna see daddy

harriet: can I hold stephanie mommy

amy: sure you can sweetie but let's do it on the couch so you won't drop her

cream, stephanie, amy and harriet then went to the living room on the couch where cream gave stephanie to harriet who held her gently as she could

harriet: awww she's so cute

stephanie: (laughs)

cream: I think she loves you harriet

harriet: she does

amy: think so too darling

stephanie then started to cry

harriet: oh no did I do something wrong

amy: oh no honey she must be hungry

cream: or she needs to be changed

amy: let me check

amy felt stephanie's behind

amy: well her dipper isn't wet

harriet: so she's hungry

cream: well let's feed her then

cream, harriet and amy then took stephanie to the kitchen

amy prepared stephanie a bowl of carrots and cream gently placed stephanie into a high chair

cream: there you go honey pumpkin

amy: her meal's ready

harriet: i'll bring it to her mommy

amy: okay honey mommy will help you up

harriet: okay

amy gave harriet the meal and picked her up from her armpits lifting her to the highchair where harriet put the bowl on the table

harriet: here you go stephanie

stephanie: (chuckles)

cream took the spoon and took a spoonful of carrots and held it up to stephanie

cream: here comes the plane stephi baby

she makes airplane noises as stephanie chuckled and ate the carrots

cream: that's a good little girl

amy then smelt something

amy: what is that smell

harriet: I think it's me mommy

harriet then looked up with a very cute face as both cream and amy chuckled at her

amy: come on honey let's get you changed

cream: come on stephanie feel like you need a dipper change too

amy carrying harriet and cream carrying stephanie went down to the changing room

when they got there amy laid harriet on the changing table as cream laid stephanie on a 2nd changing table

after harriet and stephanie amy had an idea

amy: how about we go to the backyard

cream: okay

both harriet and stephanie cheered as the 4 of them went to the backyard to play

in the next chapter: sonic is taking harriet to green hill zone so he can show her his history on saving nature when Dr. eggman


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8-history of sonic

one day sonic was taking harriet out for a walk to show her something

harriet: what are you going to show me daddy

sonic: you'll see sweetheart

then they went to an area surrounded by green hills and trees

sonic: you see that place

harriet: yes

sonic kneeled to his daughter's size and put a hand on her shoulder

sonic: this is where I used to run around It's called green hill zone

harriet: really

sonic: yes before you were born I used to run along this path on the way to chemical plant so I could stop Dr. eggman

harriet: who's Dr. eggplant

sonic: (chuckles) you're funny sweetheart he was a guy who used to destroy my home with his machines

harriet: so that's the guy cream told me about

sonic: of course I was sending him packing while cream and amy brought you home

harriet: can we go around the place

sonic: sure sweetheart i'll even give you a piggyback ride along the way

harriet: okay daddy

sonic: (chuckles) that's my little hedgehog

sonic picked harriet up and placed her on his shoulders he then ran along the green hill zone with harriet on his shoulders

the 2 of them are having a good time

in the next chapter: stephanie gets hurt and cream does everything she can to make her feel better


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9-don't cry stephanie

it was a Tuesday afternoon tails was out helping sonic, stephanie was playing in her room and cream was busy planting carrots in her garden when Catherine Kallan Heyward James (Kallan James for short) with her son harry came to see her

kallan used to be part of the Thunderbirds team until she retired to settle down and raise a kid so he adopted 4 year old harry from an orphanage down the street and treated him with respect

kallan: hi cream

cream: hi kallan

she looks at harry

cream: and hello little harry

harry then hid behind kallan's legs

kallan: (stroking harry's hair) oh sweetie don't be shy she's just a friend

harry: (shyly) hi

kallan: (smiles) that's my boy

cream smiled too then she heard stephanie crying

cream: oh no I better go inside now i'll see you later

kallan: sure cream come on honeybunny

harry: coming mommy

kallan left with harry and cream went inside to see stephanie on the floor crying and cream went over to her and hugged her

cream: oh don't cry stephanie mommy's got you

stephanie hugged her mother with tears in her eyes

cream: can you show me where it hurts

stephanie then rubbed her leg showing that the leg is sore

cream: awwww you mommy will kiss it better

cream then kissed her daughter's sore leg

cream: now mommy's gonna take you to the kitchen to put a bandaid on your leg

she carried stephanie to the kitchen to put a bandaid on stephanie's leg when she got there she put stephanie on the kitchen counter

stephanie wimpered when cream put ointment on stephanie's leg

cream: oh baby mommy knows that the ointment is bothering you but we need it to help your leg feel better

she rubbed stephanie's stomach

then she place a bandaid on stephanie's leg

cream: does it feel better

stephanie smiled a little

cream: (smiles) that's my girl

cream picked up her little girl stephanie and hugged her

meanwhile kallan was walking with harry

kallan: you were very brave sweetheart

harry: I guess I was

kallan: (smiles) you wanna go upsy's to mommy

harry nodded

kallan: okay

kallan picked harry up and carried him home in her arms

in the next chapter: harriet and amy are on the balcony looking at the stars and making constellations


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10-harriet and the constellations

years later harriet was now 5 years old and looking out her family's balcony when amy came out to see her

amy: come on sweetie time for bed

harriet: oh come on mommy just one more look

amy: (smiles) okay then

harriet: yay

amy: come here honey

harriet goes to her mother as amy picks her up and then sits on one of the balcony's chair

amy: so many stars up there

harriet: they are so beautiful

amy: very beautiful and did you know there are pictures in stars

harriet then got confused

harriet: pictures mommy

amy: that's right honey they are called constellations they show up when you imaging some lines connecting them

she points to some stars

amy: like that one over there see those stars over there

harriet: (nods) yes mommy

amy: good now imagine lines connecting them like this

she and harriet then see lines connecting the stars by imagining making harriet amazed

harriet: wow

then the stars finished the constellation

amy: do you know what it is

harriet then thought for a minute while looking at the constellation then she had an thought

harriet: it's a spoon

amy: (chuckles) close honey it looks like a spoon but it's also called a big dipper

harriet: (amazed) woah

amy: now see the stars around the big dipper

harriet nods

amy: well then imaging lines connecting them like so

more lines then come in connecting the other stars making the constellation a little bigger

harriet: I think I know this one

amy: you do honey

harriet: yes it's daddy

amy: (chuckles) that's right sweetheart that's daddy

harriet then yawns

amy: aw is someone tired

harriet nods

amy: (smiles) come on let's get you to bed

amy then got out of the chair and carried harriet into her room for bed

in the next chapter: cream is pregnant with stephanie's new sibling and 9 months later stephanie's new baby brother harry is born


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11-young harry is born

in that same year when harriet became 5 years old cream became pregnant with her and tails' next child and vanilla had already told harriet about it and harriet became excited cause she always wanted to be a big sister

pregnant again cream was with her mother vanilla and her now 3 year old daughter stephanie were in stephanie's room watching a network 10 show called Wurrawhy

stephanie: (claps) this show is so cool

vanilla: you picked the right show for her darling

cream: (stroking stephanie's fur) yes I did mom

then cream suddenly felt a sharp pain as she clutches her stomach and vanilla sees this

vanilla: cream darling are you alright

then stephanie sees it

stephanie: are you alright mommy

cream: (breathing) mom stephanie I think i'm in labour

vanilla: (shocked) WHAT

tails then came into the room

tails: I heard noise what's going on

stephanie saw water dripping from her mother

stephanie: mommy's wet

vanilla: my poor cream is in labour

tails: (shocked) WHAT

tails then took cream downstairs quickly as vanilla picked up stephanie and carried her downstairs quickly

tails called everyone from the sega gang including little harriet and they all got to the hospital on time

both cream and tails were in the delivery room while vanilla holding stephanie was waiting with the others in the waiting room

stephanie: (scared) is mommy gonna be alright grandma

vanilla: (smiles stroking stephanie's fur) she'll be alright honey she's just giving birth to your new sibling you don't have to worry

stephanie: okay

a few hours of waiting later a nurse came to see the team

nurse: are you the sega team

harriet: yes we are

sonic: that's correct my little daredevil

amy: such a clever little girl

she ruffles harriet's hair as harriet chuckled

nurse: well the baby has born and for some exciting news drum roll please

then another nurse came in with a drum as she did a drum roll on it

after the drum roll...

nurse: it's a boy

everyone in the team cheered with excitement as cream and tails came in with a newborn boy wrapped in a blue blanket being carried in cream's arms

vanilla: oh he's so adorable

cream: yes mom he is very adorable

knuckles: what's his name

tails: his name is harry

amy: (to tails) that's such a beautiful name (to harry) hi little harry welcome to the family

everyone in the team including harriet and stephanie awed at harry sleeping in cream's arms

in the next chapter: amy and cream are busy taking care of harry with the help of vanilla while harriet and stephanie play a game of catch the fish together and harriet and stephanie both decide to help each other too


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12-2 girls help each other

it was Saturday and cream, vanilla, stephanie and harry were at sonic, amy and harriet's house for a playdate

amy, vanilla and cream were with harriet, stephanie and harry in the living room watching The Kingdom Of Paramithie

harriet: I really love this show mommy

stephanie: me too I really love the singing

amy: (chuckles) I knew you would say that

both cream and vanilla nodded in agreement when harry then started to cry as vanilla sees it

vanilla: harry darling are you okay

then cream sees it

cream: sweetheart why are you crying

amy then notices as well as harriet and stephanie

amy: did he had an accident

cream: hold on

she then felt harry's dipper which feels wet

cream: I guess he did have an accident

vanilla: well looks like we'll have to change him

amy: you got it wait right here you two

harriet and stephanie: okay

cream: (picks up harry) come on darling let's go to the other room to change you

the 3 women then go into the other room to get harry changed while harriet and stephanie wait in the living room

stephanie: (feeling bored) so what do you wanna do

harriet: (realizes something) I think I got something to play with

she went into her toy box and took out a board game and showed it to stephanie who admired it

stephanie: wow what is it

harriet: it's a board game daddy got me for my 4th birthday called catch the fish trouble is it's a bit figitivy

stephanie: why

to show why harriet poored the board game pieces out of the box onto the box

harriet: because there's a bunch of pieces

stephanie: how about I help you put it together so we can play it

harriet: oh well that would be fun I can even teach you how to play it the same way daddy told me

stephanie: okay

meanwhile cream, vanilla and amy were almost finished changing harry in the other room

amy: (gives cream a dipper) here's a new dipper cream

cream: (takes the dipper) thank you amy

she then put the dipper onto harry who was on the changing table

vanilla: there you go honey all done

cream: (to vanilla) that's right mom (to harry) who's my clean baby boy

she then blew rassberries on harry's stomach who squealed in delight

amy, vanilla and cream carrying harry then went back to the living room where they see harriet and stephanie playing catch the fish together

stephanie then catched a blue tigerfish

harriet: good job stephanie

stephanie: thank you harriet

they continue to play the board game as cream carrying harry, amy and vanilla look at them playing with smiles on their faces

in the next chapter: it's stephanie's 4th birthday and amy is helping harriet find the perfect birthday present for stephanie


End file.
